City Life
by Rasaxe
Summary: Ever wondered "What if the Characters from Fire Emblem: Awakening were living in a normal world?". Then look no further. Follow Robin and his best friend, Chrom, as they tackle life in Fire Emblem City while aiming for their dreams.
1. Prelog: How they met

It was a rainy day in the city of Fire Emblem. The streets was drenched in the raindrops and umbrellas stood like a flower field on the bustling streets. Amongst them was a lone man in a big hooded coat. He walked relaxed, untroubled by the falling drops. He then stopped at the corner of a street and walked into a place called Gregor's Pub. When he had entered the empty pub he took off his hood and revealed his long black hair. With a sigh he took off his thick coat and hanged it on the hall stand. He walked further in and the big old man behind the bar noticed him and with a smile said "Ah, Gregor's favorite patron here. What will be?"

"Just a couple of beers" he told Gregor.

"Usual place, no?" asked Gregor.

He nodded and sat down by the table in the farthest corner. It was a big round table that easily could accommodate six people with three sitting in the leather covered bench around it. He looked around and when his eyes fell on the table again was there two mugs of beer on it. He was used to it but he still didn't understand how they just magically appears without him noticing the waiter. He just took a swig and continued his wait till a blue haired man entered the pub. He then said "Over here Chrom"

"I see you Robin" said Chrom as he sat down opposite of Robin and took a swig of the other mug.

"So… did you see him this time?" asked Chrom. Robin shook his head and Chrom sighed "So the Phantom Waiter is still out there"

The Phantom Waiter was an urban legend about Gregor's Pub about how people would notice that their orders had arrived and how plates and empty mugs just would disappear when you weren't looking. It was what originally drew Robin and Chrom to the place and so far they hadn't been able to prove the myths wrong. Gregor would always tell them there actually was a waiter and sometimes he would call for him, but still no one have noticed anything.

"Oh, well" said Chrom. "Well catch him sooner or later. Now, how was work?"

"Quiet as usual" told Robin. "Got some time to research"

"Heh, still working on that story of yours" said Chrom knowing.

"Correction, still trying to find out what to write about" told Robin as he downed the rest of his beer. "A refill please!"

"Coming up, soon!" told Gregor from the bar. Robin nodded in response and looked back at Chrom.

"What of your studies? A little closer on the dream?" asked Robin.

"Still top of my class" told Chrom. "Just a couple of exams away and then I'm officially an attorney"

Robin sighed a tired smile and looked up.

"I guess it's about five years now" said Robin. Chrom looked up from his beer and asked "What is?"

"Since we first met" told Robin. Chrom looked at Robin a short while before he burst out laughing.

"What are you, an old man?" asked Chrom grinning. He kept laughing for a couple of minutes before he stopped and looked the exact same way as Robin.

"Have felt like longer"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Five years earlier.<p>

Robin regained conscious with a headache. He couldn't open his eyes, fearing sharp light burning his eyes.

"…we can't just…"

He heard voices fading in.

"…should we call some…"

He then felt cooling shadows falling on him. He peeked with an eye and saw the figures of a guy and a girl. He then tried to open both and the two notice him as he tried to get up. The guy helped him up and Robin was just about to fall when the guy caught him.

"Easy, friend" said the guy.

"Thanks, Chrom" said Robin feeling like puking.

"You know my name?" said Chrom.

"Yeah… Why?" asked Robin himself. "I don't remember anything…"

"Hey, I have heard of this! It's called amnesia!" said the girl.

"Of course not! I just can't remember anything from the last… what's the time?"

"It's 10 o'clock in the morning" said a voice. Robin looked a bit behind Chrom and saw a big guy with brown hair in a butler attire.

"Thanks. So, I don't remember the last 11 hours" told Robin. He then looked at Chrom and said accusing "The last thing I remember is you giving me some weird drink, Flame Ale or something"

"Young master!" said the brown haired man shocked.

"Easy Frederick. I had already had a glass of the stuff beforehand" told Chrom a little nervous. His explanation just seemed to make Frederick even angrier.

"Well, we have to get him some water, so back to the house" said Chrom hastily as he took Robin's arm over his shoulders.

"House?" mumbled Robin before looking around the field. "Where the hell am I actually?"

"In my backyard" told Chrom.

"Some backyard. Where the hell is your house?"

"Over there" told Chrom. Robin looked where Chrom pointed and the first thing he saw was a big white house in the distance. It had giant windows, thick pillars and even a big balcony. It wasn't wrong to call it a minor castle.

"How the hell did I miss that…?" asked Robin. Chrom just responded with "Beats me"

Chrom then asked "Hey, what's your name, friend?"

"Robin"

"Well then, Robin. Stay awhile till you can get home by yourself. Plus, Emm have been worried about you since she noticed you from the balcony" told Chrom.

"Thanks" said Robin as they continued towards the house. Then something hit him and he asked "Whatever happened with that chick you were kissing on last night?"

* * *

><p>Chrom and Robin just laughed it off when thinking back to that day.<p>

"Hah, I still can't believe that Frederick actually served me breakfast back then. With the glare he gave me felt it like he had poisoned it" told Robin.

"Frederick may not had liked you back then but he was still proud of calling himself the butler for my family. He wouldn't do something like that" told Chrom smiling.

"How is he actually doing? He just became 30, right?"

"32 actually" told Chrom. "We wanted to give him a vacation to Hawaii for his 10 years' service but he outright said no thanks"

"Oh, what happen then?" asked Robin.

"Emm looked at him for 10 seconds like she always does and he choose to accept it. He flies in a week"

"Ah, the eyes of a ruler" said Robin joking. "She got us the same way a year ago, right?"

"Yeah" said Chrom. He then looked down on the table and pointed. Robin looked down and saw he had gotten a new mug of beer.

"When the hell!" Robin said shocked. "Did you get him?"

"Not a glimpse" told Chrom nonchalant. Robin sighed and took a swig before saying "Whatever, how's your sisters doing?"

Chrom smiled and continued talking about how Lissa got ready to enter medical school next year and Emmeryn aimed for the mayor's seat. The night continued like that for a while and they parted way after midnight and returned home.


	2. Chapter 1: Robin's Job

Bepbepbepbepbep shouted the alarm clock into Robin's ear at 7 o'clock in the morning. He just sighed as he silenced it and raised himself up from his bed. He had been up to 3 at night to get ideas about what to do for his story, so he had only slept 4 hours. He lived in a small apartment downtown with only a 20 minute walk to work so he weren't that worried to work late. He went straight into the bath and took a cold shower to wake him up and brushed his teeth afterwards. He then put on some clothes, made a little breakfast and went right out of the door after he had put on his giant coat.

* * *

><p>On the way to work picked he up a newspaper and a cup of coffee from the newsstand on the way so he could stay awake. After a short walk had he arrived at his workplace, the local library. While it was the local library was it also the third biggest in the city so there was always a lot of people. He entered and left his coat in the workers area when he meet another librarian.<p>

"Hey Miriel" greeted Robin. The glassed woman looked at him before looking at the clock.

"5 minutes late. You need to get up earlier from now on" she told him.

"Nice seeing you too…" said Robin with a sigh before taking a sip of his coffee. He then yawn openly.

"Up all night again?" asked Miriel as they entered the public area.

"Yeah, I really need to find a good idea or else I'm stuck here forever" told Robin.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Miriel sincerely curious. Robin and her just looked at each other a while before Robin said "Forget it"

"Fine" said Miriel. "So, did you have any new ideas?"

"Yeah" told Robin as he took a note book out of his pocket. He then handed it to her and she flipped it through.

"That's quite a lot of ideas" told Miriel. "I'll look through them when I isn't busy"

"Thanks" said Robin as he walked out amongst the books to put the returned ones back where they belonged.

It was soon lunch time for lunch and Robin was working hard on an empty stomach. He regretted only eating a fried egg in the morning but he hadn't had time for anything else. He was just done with a third batch of returning books and was standing at the top of a ladder to put the last in its place.

"Ahem!" heard Robin from under him and he looked down to see Miriel. She held up his notebook and said "I have read it"

Robin slide down the ladder and asked "Was there anything good?"

"Let's talk over lunch" told Miriel. Robin nodded and asked "The usual place?"

"Yeah"

"Then let me get my coat" told Robin as he began to push the trolley back.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later they sat outside a small café next to the library and had just ordered their lunch.<p>

"So…" began Robin. "Which of them did you like"

"15: The Dragon is the Knight? 22: A Slave and a Princess. 25: Dark Stories" she told him. He sat there and waited till there coffee came before asking "That's it?"

"What do you inquire of me?" she asked.

"What did you like about them?" asked Robin a little awkward. Miriel took a sip and said "'Dark Stories' was about how a young man fought to stop an insane genius who used his brilliant mind to create an army of undead war machines to take over the world. A serious and dark world is right up my alley but it reminded me about Frankenstein too much"

She took another sip and continued.

"'The Dragon is the Knight?' was at first glance a stupid comedy but it offered an emotional tie to the character right at the beginning since he tried to hide his other side from the other knights"

This made Robin smile till she harshly added "Still, I believe only a true buffoon would mean it was incredible"

Robin sighed and asked "And what about number 22?"

Miriel looked up from her coffee and said "It was good. I liked the settings but it needed a little more… depth"

"Got ya" said Robin as their orders arrived. "I'll just got to add some depth to it… huh"

"I believe so" told Miriel. The conversation from there on drifted to casual talk and awkward questions from Miriel.

* * *

><p>It was now around 14 and Robin was working hard with accepting returned books. Then suddenly could he hear a girl shout off the top of her lungs "RROOBBIINN!"<p>

"Nowi! You can't shout in here!" said a boy's voice in a hushing manner.

Robin sighed and excused himself so he could walk to the entrance. There stood a small girl with long green hair and a brown haired boy with a big hat on, wearing similar school uniforms. He just stood with an awkward smile while the girl just smiled.

"Nowi, how many times have I told you to be quiet in here?" asked Robin.

"25!" said Nowi, coming up with a wild guess. She was completely unfazed by the disapproving look from Robin.

Robin sighed again and turned his and asked Miriel who was behind him "Can I get a 10 minute break?"

"If you get her out of here, then yes" told Miriel before walking off. Robin nodded and went to grab his coat while Nowi waved Miriel goodbye.

They sat outside on the stone steps and talked.

"Robin! Are you still single?!" asked Nowi.

"Why do you ask me that every time we meet…?" asked Robin.

"I have heard that adults who isn't in a relationship are losers" told Nowi innocently. "So big bro Robin is a loser"

"Hey, don't call me that!" said Robin annoyed. He then calmed down and asked "How's school doing for you two?"

"It's boring!" told Nowi.

"It's unfair…" said Ricken.

"How come?" asked Robin.

"Guess who the top of our class is"

"No idea"

"Nowi…"

"No way" said Robin blunt.

"Hey!" came from Nowi. Robin just laughed at that response before looking at his wristwatch and said "And… times up!" before walking back to the library.

"Eh! Can't you stay longer!?" asked Nowi. Robin looked back and said "Unlike someone here, I am not done for the day so I have to return"

He then waved to them and said "But let's meet up another day and continue to talk, ok?"

Nowi and Ricken nodded and ran off.

When Robin had returned to the library was the first thing he meet with was a lovely scarlet haired lady who said "Excuse me"

"Yeah?" asked Robin.

"Do you work here?" she asked him. Robin just answered with "I do"

"Where is the story books?" she asked.

"Depends on the genre. What are you looking for?"

"Fantasy. A friend recommended a couple of books of the genre and I figured I would pick them up while I was here"

"Wait a minute" told Robin before going over to the trolley. There was a lot of fantasy books there so he figured he could show her the way since he had to get there anyway.

"Follow me" he told her and she followed.

A minute later were they in the fantasy book aisle.

"Here we are" told Robin "The city's greatest collection in fantasy"

"Wow…" was all the woman could say in response. Robin looked at her and could just see that she was thinking about how she would find the books she was looking for.

"What are you looking?" asked Robin.

"Huh? Umm, three books. First, The King amongst Fools…"

"A great choice. A story about a man rising through the ranks of the military and still have that heroic feeling about it"

"Lords of Elements…"

"A good old stereotypical High Fantasy adventure. Great story"

"And… Shadow of a Ruler"

"Oh… that's a really dark story. Are you sure you want to read it?" asked Robin.

"It was highly recommended so I would at least give it a try" told the woman.

"Ok, get ready to get depressed" warned Robin. It took him two minutes to find the three books and he told her "You can borrow them for a month so just read to your heart's content"

"Thank you" she said and then gave him one of the warmest smiles he had ever received. He didn't even know how to react before felt a light blush on his cheeks.

"A-anyway, just enjoy them. It would have been waste to borrowing them if you didn't like them" he told her.

"Don't worry, I will" she told him before waving him goodbye. He just waved back and smiled. He then thought to himself "_What the hell just happened…?_"


	3. Chapter 2: Gym Buddies

It was now 15:00 and Robin got the day off. He hurried so much that he almost forgot his coat in the employer area. He had an appointment 15:40 at the gym he worked out at and he had to hurry since it took half an hour travel on foot from his apartment. He ran down the street and almost knocked over an old lady outside the apartment building he lived in. Up to the third floor, get the workout clothes in a back, down again. He looked at the clock and saw that he only had 20 minutes to get there. He ran again and almost knocked over the same old lady again.

It had begun to rain when Robin arrived at Basilio's Gym. He entered a little exhausted and wet and went directly to the changing room. There took off his coat and changed into his training clothes. He then entered the training area. It was a big room with a couple of weights, different types of boxing bags and a ring. Robin looked around and saw a big tanned guy holding a big sandbag while a short haired woman barraged it with punches.

"Vaike. Sully." Robin called out and they stopped their training.

"About time you showed up!" said Sully aggressive. Robin who was on his way to them actually stopped up and took a step back in surprise.

"It only a minute since we should meet up" said he in defense.

"Hah, you should just follow Teach's here's example" said Vaike while flexing his biceps.

"Vaike. First, you live above the gym. Second, this haven't anything to do with your muscles. Third, when did you become 'Teach'?"

"I'll teach you that later" said he with a smirk. Robin just looked at the expecting Vaike with a look saying 'Are you stupid' before going over and grab a pair of gloves.

"Hey!" called Vaike out. "That was funny!"

"No" said Robin before punching a sandbag.

They trained for a while without interruptions till Chrom appeared in a training outfit.

"Hey guys" greeted Chrom.

"You're late!" said Sully just as aggressive as before. Chrom just laughed and waved it off.

"Hey Vaike"

"Great you're here! Then class is in session!" said Vaike. Chrom just looked at Vaike awhile before he turned to Robin and asked "What's with Vaike?"

"He have begun to call himself Teach" told Robin. Chrom then just looked the exact same as Robin had before but shrugged it off quickly.

"Vaike!" shouted a cannon of a voice and everyone looked over to see a dark skinned bald man that was bigger than Vaike. He had an eye patch over his left eye.

"It's time for your sparring session!"

"What! But Basilio, I mean coach, the rest have already gone home!" told Vaike.

Basilio looked around and then said "Robin! Get your ass in that ring!"

Robin looked unbelieving at Basilio before saying nervously "But Vaike is the Heavy-Weight Newcomer Champion. I'm can only be considered a super-middle-weight"

"I'll give you a hundred bucks for each round you're in" told Basilio.

2 minutes later stood Robin in the ring with thick boxing gloves and a headgear on.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Chrom from the corner.

"It's a hundred easy bucks" told Robin.

"So you're not confident either…" said Chrom.

The bell ringed and the two of them approach each other.

"Said I would teach you later" said Vaike. He then threw a jab.

Robin dodged it barely and was about punch back but had to stop when Vaike sent a flurry of jabs after him with his left hand.

"Lesson number 1! Jabs is one of the fastest punches in boxing" told Vaike s the flurry continued. Robin was in a pinch but could dodge every hit.

"Lesson number 2. Jabs can also be used to distract so you can attack with an uppercut" told Vaike as he made one. Robin barely dodged the powerful punch as it bopped his chin.

"Lesson number 3. Uppercuts gives the best chance for KO" told Vaike. The bell then ringed and both of then returned to their corners.

"That was intense" said Chrom as he gave Robin some water. He just gulped it down and said "200 bucks so far…"

Chrom looked odd at Robin before smiling and saying "Then aim for 300" before the bell rang again.

The next round was much like the last was with Robin barely dodging all of Vaike's punches. The same pattern continued in round 3.

In the fourth round was much alike to the last ones but Robin chose to give up the spar there.

"Oh, come on!" said Vaike. "One more round!"

"No can do" said Robin exhausted. "One more round and I'll wake up in a hospital bed"

"Well then" said Vaike. "I am the still undefeated champion… of the world!"

"Yeah, yeah" said Robin as he exited the ring and walked up to Basilio and said outright "Cash"

"Alright, alright" said Basilio with a laugh. "So how much was it again?"

Robin acted like he thought about it and said "500"

"Hah! You'll get your 400 bucks" said Basilio, emphasizing 400. Robin got his money and returned to the changing area. There he took a shower and got his normal clothes back on. He then grabbed his coat and left the gym.

"Hey, wait up" called Chrom out. Robin looked back and Chrom ran up next to him.

"What's up?" asked Robin.

"What's your plans for the evening?" asked Chrom.

"Ohm, get home, burn the food, call a pizza, make a cup of coffee and make up some ideas before going to bed 4 in the morning"

Chrom thought it over and said "How about this? We go to a steakhouse, I buy dinner, we part ways, and you go to bed like a normal person?"

Robin pretended to think it over but still said deal a little too quickly.

"Ok, there's one around the corner" said Chrom almost laughing. They followed Chrom's direction and soon arrived to the steakhouse.

When entered they were they greeted by a couple of cute waitresses who quickly could show them to a table. They ordered their food and a couple of beers.

"How did you find this place?" asked Robin.

"Ate here with a couple of friends from class a week ago or so" told Chrom. "Thought you would like it"

"Yeah" told Robin. "The atmosphere here's nice, the kitchen smells great and all the waitresses are cute. Next thing you know our orders come flying to our table"

They suddenly heard a woman scream and quickly looked over only to be soaked in beer. It was literally flying straight into their faces.

"Chrom… I think our beers here…" said Robin sarcastic.

Lying face flat on the floor was a light grey haired waitress. She sat up and held a hand on her face in pain. Mumbling something about how embarrassed she was she looked up just became a whole lot more embarrassed.

"I am so sorry!" she shouted. She then quickly got up and began drying off Chrom, continuing her apologetic rant.

"It's ok, it's ok" told Chrom. She nodded and continued to Robin.

"I am truly sorry! It's just these boots of mine…" told the waitress.

"It's fine" told Robin. "I needed a beer shower anyway"

The waitress just continued to dry him off and when she was done she went to get the manager.

"You've were right about our orders" told Chrom. Robin just looked at him and said "Shut up"

The manager arrived a little later and promised them that their meals were free. They accepted it and continued the evening unhindered, with the waitress coming by and apologizing from time to time. Later on they said thanks for dinner and continued on home. One the way to their homes said Chrom "That was interesting"

"Quite fun actually" said Robin. Chrom just laughed and said goodnight as he hailed a cap. Robin just choose to walk home since it was right around the corner. When he was home the first he did was to throw his clothes to be washed, take a shower and then straight to bed. There he laid a while to think about ideas before drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay everyone. Promise the next will be on time.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Moving in

It was a normal Friday for Robin. He had woken up like normal, burnt the eggs like normal, and gone to work like normal. It had also been a normal workday of returning books to their shelves and get awkward research questions from Miriel. Absolutely nothing off happened that day… until he returned home…

"What in Naga's name are you doing?!" shouted Robin. A wrecking crew was in the middle of tearing down the apartment building he lived in.

"Sir, you can't enter the building. It is set to be torn down" told a worker.

"I live in that building!" shouted Robin.

"What do you mean, sir? The building is vacant" told the worker. Robin tried to enter by force when suddenly the wrecking ball smashed into the building exactly where Robin's apartment were.

"My… my home…"

* * *

><p>Chrom had just gotten home from class when his phone starts ringing. He looks to see it was Robin who was calling.<p>

"Chrom talking, what's up?" asked Chrom. He then began his conversation.

"…Aha…I see…then what about…HE DID WHAT?!"

"My landlord sold the building and ran away with all the money meant for the tenants!" told Robin from down the Police Station. He and several tenants had gone down and found about what had happen.

"The building is unstable now and is going to be torn down anyway now, so I'm officially homeless!" told Robin over the phone. Chrom thought what to do and said "Come by my place as soon as possible. I have an idea"

* * *

><p>An hour later was Robin released from being interrogated by the police. He took a cab to the building Chrom lived in. 44 Ylissian Street was a large apartment building of high-class. Still, it was no wonder that his family could afford an apartment here when their home was twice the size…<p>

Apartment 503 was where Chrom lived. On the fifth floor was there only like 10 apartments so it was always pretty easy to find. Robin knocked and Chrom answered the door with a smile.

"Robin, come in" told Chrom as he waved him in. Robin came in and looked around, ever impressed with the apartment. It was a big place with a great kitchen with a connected living room, a study with a lock and even a second floor with bedrooms. Robin tried to smile but being in Chrom's home made him think about his newly discovered homelessness…

"What can I get you?" asked Chrom from the kitchen.

"Vodka" told Robin. He swear, he sounded like Gregor for a moment…

"Sorry, but I got beer" told Chrom as he came with a beer can in hand. Robin sighed and put up his coat before he accepted the beer. Chrom and he sat down in the living room didn't talk for a while. The awkward silence continued till Chrom cleared his throat and said "So… you're homeless now?"

"Yeah…" said Robin. Chrom then said "Then why don't you move in here?"

"Huh"

"I got a lot of room to spare and I have a room you could use as workspace. You can live here as long as it's needed" told Chrom as he gestured around him. Robin looked down thoughtful a little while before looking up and say "Thanks, Chrom"

"Just help buy groceries and give a hand with the cooking" told Chrom. He then thought about he just said and then corrected with "You know what, forget the cooking"

"What, I've only poisoned myself twice" joked Robin. This stirred up a fit of laughter. When they calmed down said "I got a couple of things that survived so I think I'm going to go get them.

Chrom nodded and Robin went to go out of the door, but when he opened up was the first thing he meet with was a pie to the face.

"_Why does this feel familiar?_"


	5. Chapter 4: A trip to the Zoo

**Hey everyone. I am sorry I haven't updated but this time I threw up two chapters. If you haven't, then read the one before this one.**

* * *

><p>Robin sat now in the living room after a quick shower to get pie out of his hair. He didn't really know what to do in the situation he was in at the moment. Sitting in the sofa before him sat two aspiring actresses he had met only once before. First, the clumsy gray-haired waitress from the steak house, who just happen to assault him with a pie. And second, the beautiful red-head he had helped at the library, who just happen to live next to Chrom… this really is an odd coincidence…<p>

"I am so sorry!" she apologized for a sixth time already.

"It's alright Sumia. You didn't mean to and it tasted great" told Robin with a forgiving smile. He didn't lie. It was amazing.

"Still…" said Sumia.

"He says it is ok Sumia" told the redhead with a caring smile. "Accept it and move on"

"Ok Cordelia" said Sumia. She then bowed from her sitting position and said "Thanks for forgiving me"

"Its ok" told Robin a little embarrassed.

"Well then Cordelia" said Chrom as he put some hot water on the table and some tea bags. He then walked towards the kitchen as he asked "Why have you decided to introduce your friend today?"

"Well, Sumia is in a bind at the moment" told Cordelia. "She is going to live with me for a while since the place she lived at have been torn down"

"Really?" asked both Robin and Chrom surprised.

"Yeah, apparently the landlord sold the place and ran away without telling the tenants"

This made Chrom pop his head out of the kitchen with the exact same shocked expression as Robin.

"Really!?"

"Truly" told Cordelia.

Robin adjusted himself in his seat as he leaned over and asked "Did you happen to live in Ferox 64?"

"Yeah…" answered Sumia.

"Apartment 3B?"

"How did you…?" asked Sumia. Robin looked like he couldn't believe this situation.

"I was the tenant of 2B" told Robin.

"Really!?" asked both Sumia and Cordelia in the same way as Chrom and Robin had earlier.

"Yeah, so I am in the exact same situation as you"

"Wait… how did you know which apartment I lived in?" Sumia asked.

"You fell a lot in your apartment, right?"

"How did you know?"

"It would always give a bump sound when you fell" told Robin.

"H-How embarrassing!" said Sumia as red as a tomato.

"Hahaha, I always wondered what made those noises when I was over" told Chrom as he brought in cups and coffee. That comment just made her redder.

"Cordelia?" said Robin. "Have you read those books you borrowed?"

"Yes and it was just as you said. A King amongst Fools was really a military focused story but with your stereotypical fantasy hero. How he rose from foot soldier to great general through the story while staying with his ideals was truly touching" she told almost enthusiastic.

"Yeah but what was really great about it was the antagonist, Lord Venomroot" said Robin.

"Yes, he was truly a good villain" said Cordelia. "You almost wanted to sympathize with him"

"Oh, you got the ones I told you?" asked Chrom.

"Yes. Thank you for those wonderful recommendations"

"Don't thank me. I just told you what this guy said I should at least once in my life" told Chrom as he pointed at Robin.

"Wait… so the one who recommended the books you looked for was… me?" asked Robin confused. Cordelia just giggled slightly and answered "Seems like it"

"Actually, me and Cordelia didn't just come to introduce me" told Sumia. "We were actually wondering if Chrom would come to the Zoo with us"

"The Zoo? Why?" asked Chrom.

"It is something Cordelia have tried to invite you to for some—" was all Sumia got to say before Cordelia put a hand over her mouth, her face almost as red as her hair.

"W-What Sumia was saying is that we wanted organize a trip to the Zoo with us three" explained Cordelia.

"I see" told Chrom. "Well, since you and Robin is moving into the building today why don't we celebrate by going to the Zoo?"

"Sure, animals are a great inspiration" told Robin.

"Alright, then let's go tomorrow" told Chrom. "It's a free day for me"

"Me too" told Robin.

"Us too" told the girls.

The evening continued on from there and the girls returned home a little over 7PM.

* * *

><p>The next day came and at 12AM they met outside the building.<p>

"You look good" said Chrom when he saw Sumia. She wore bluish gray jeans and a silver top. Her hair was sat up with a silver bow.

"Really? It isn't too much?" she asked.

"Of course not. It nice seeing someone try something new. Just look at this guy" told Chrom as he pointed at Robin who wore his same old hooded coat.

"Shut up…" said Robin. He then looked around and asked "Where's Cordelia?"

"Sorry I'm late" he heard her suddenly say. He looked over and was surprised. She wore a long, white, one piece summer dress with a summer hat of the same color. In her hand was a picnic basket.

"I thought I would buy some sandwich for dinner so we could have a picnic" told Cordelia.

"Oh, Cordelia" said Chrom. "You look great"

"Truly?" she asked blushing slightly but smiling wide.

"If you don't trust me then ask him" told Chrom as he pointed at Robin. Everyone waited for a reaction from the hooded man but nothing till he said "Beau…"

"Huh?" came from Cordelia. "I couldn't hear you"

"I said… wow, you look great" told Robin after regaining his cool.

"…thanks" told Cordelia softly. Robin didn't know what came over him.

"Since we are here, let's go" said Chrom before hailing a cab.

* * *

><p>After a 30 minute drive out of the city arrived they finally at the Zoo. It was a big one with almost every known mammal. Their pride were their Pandas.<p>

"What should we see first?" asked Chrom.

"Oh, the horses! The horses!" said Sumia excited.

"Sumia" said Cordelia with a small sigh. "We are at the Zoo. Why not see an animal we rarely see?"

Sumia looked at Cordelia and said "But…"

"Let's see the horses later" said Chrom. "When the clock hits 4 we can even ride them"

"Really!?" asked Sumia. Robin smiled at this enthusiastic discussing that those two were having. He then looked at Cordelia. Her expression had changed. It was slight but you could see a hint of loneliness and longing in her eyes.

"Cordelia? You ok?" asked Robin. She almost looked like she woke up and then she asked "Why do you ask?"

Robin couldn't say anything. What can you say in such a situation?

"Nothing…"

"Cordelia, Robin. We are going to see the Polar Bears. Want to come?" asked Sumia.

"Huh? Ohm…" came from Cordelia before Robin suddenly said "We were actually thinking about seeing the Pandas"

"Oh, let's meet up there then" said Chrom before he and Sumia went on ahead. Cordelia was pretty surprised at what happened and just looked as the two of them disappeared into the crowd.

"Why did you…?" tried Cordelia to ask but then she noticed that Robin was on his way towards the Pandas. She didn't know what else to do than follow after him. When she reached him stood he outside the Panda exhibit with a note book.

"Why did you say that?" asked Cordelia. Robin didn't look from his book but asked this.

"Did you know Pandas have six fingers on their front paws?"

"Huh?" came from Cordelia. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Can you figure out why?" he then asked. Cordelia just looked oddly at him before answering "No…"

"So they can eat bamboo" he told her. "Pandas have evolved so that they can grab a hold on the bamboo they love to eat"

"I… see…"

"But in reality it's bad for them" he told. This took Cordelia by surprise.

"Pandas are carnivores by body and so they can't actually handle all the bamboo they eat" Robin continued. He then closed the notebook and said "Don't kill yourself over love" as he turned towards her.

Cordelia just looked at him a while before asking "When did you figure it out…?"

"Just along the way" he told her. He then smiled and said "If you're interested, I can give you more animal related wisdom. What about a Whale Shark?"

Cordelia just looked at him surprised a while before laughing lightly.

"Haha, please don't! I don't won't to be compared with a Whale Shark" laughed Cordelia happily.

"Then a Flamingo! What about a Gecko!? Ok, a Crocodile!" continued Robin to joke around. Cordelia just laughed. When she calmed down wiped she a tear away and said "For someone Chrom have praised for his intelligence, you don't sound too smart"

"Made you smile, didn't I?" said Robin. Cordelia just looked at him a while before smiling again and saying "Thank you"

"Hey guys" heard they someone call out. They looked over and saw Sumia and Chrom.

"Shouldn't you see the Polar Bears?" asked Cordelia.

"They were sick so we just walked back here" told Sumia. "What have you been doing?"

Cordelia looked over at Robin before smiling and saying "Robin told me some nice facts"

"Uh! Like what?" Sumia asked. Cordelia went to them and began to tell them why Pandas had six fingers.

The day went great from there. They saw almost all the animals before getting to ride the horses. Sumia got a grey horse with dark spots here and there, Chrom a white horse with a brown mane, Cordelia a pure white mare and Robin…? He got a completely black stallion with an attitude problem so his ride turned into a rodeo…

They went home after that and made an arrangement to meet at Gregor's to show them the Phantom Waiter. Robin opened the notebook to look at the sketch he made today. It wasn't something complicated but private. A drawing of Cordelia hugging teddy bear Panda.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again. I wanted to say sorry again so I am going to give you a hint to the Easter Eggs I put in this chapter.<strong>

**Something Robin says can be related to a group of characters from the manga "One Piece"**

**If you can figure them out then write which characters he says something relatable about in the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 5: Sad Nowi

It have been a couple of weeks since that trip to the Zoo. The weather had gotten colder by a few degrees and leafs had begun to fall in the color red and yellow.

Robin was on the very last stretch of the day and had only a single person in the line to check out books.

"Hey, how can I help?" he asked with the standard yet tired smile. It was first when he heard the familiar giggle that he noticed who that person were.

"It's true that you work here" said the woman with a wide smile. Robin smiled back at the gray haired woman and said "Hello Sumia, what are you getting today?"

Sumia put three books on the desk and said "A Dance of Midnight Moon. Black Will and Bananas. And lastly, Goodbye Marcus you Bastard" with a smile. Robin just looked at the books, stunned of their titles. He took and scanned them in as he thought if they actually had these book. Hell, he hadn't even heard of their existence…

The screen confirmed that they actually had these books but also that it was the first time they had been checked out…

He put them in a bag and said "Are you heading home now?"

"Yeah, I have a free evening today, so I just wanted go home and read something interesting" she told as she received the books. Robin looked over her shoulder to see if there were more who would should either check in or out books. Confirming that there wasn't he returned to Sumia and said "Then let's go back together. I'm as good as done"

Sumia nodded and said "I'll wait outside on the stairs" before going for the door with a wave. Robin just returned out back into the employee area to grab his coat.

* * *

><p>Sumia sat on the stairs for what felt like 15 minutes before she heard someone say "Sorry for the wait"<p>

She looked up to see Robin and greeted him with a smile.

"It's ok. Fresh air is good for you" she told as matter of fact as she got up. Robin nodded and they went on their way to return home.

"So, how is the writing going?" asked Sumia as they walked towards a small park Robin had told could be used as a shortcut.

"Slowly" told Robin with an exhausted sigh. "I have been struggling to choose an idea"

"Choose one?" asked Sumia, surprise showing on her face. Robin nodded and told her "My problem isn't that I don't get ideas but the other way around"

"That must be nice… from time to time" told Sumia smiling weakly. Robin didn't notice this and asked "How have acting treated you so far. You have been trying to get a role for… 6 month?"

"8" told Sumia a little down. Robin just laughed lightly at the somber expression Sumia held. He then notice a glimpse of familiar green hair in the distance. He stopped up and took a few step back to be certain.

"Nowi?"

Sure enough, the little green haired girl sat on a bench only a 5 meters away with a somber expression. Sumia had wondered where Robin was looking and then noticed the small girl in her uniform.

"You know her?" asked Sumia curious. Robin nodded and told her "Yeah, she is always shouting up the library" before he began to walk towards her.

Nowi didn't notice the approaching Robin before he said "What's wrong, Nowi?" and looked up.

"Ah… Robin… how you doing?" asked Nowi trying to force a big grin but the tears in the corners of her eyes told there was more.

"Isn't that what I should ask you?" asked Robin. Nowi didn't know what to answer before noticing Sumia looking at her over Robin's shoulder. "Who are you lady?"

"Oh" said Robin as he remembered Sumia. He then introduced her with "This is Sumia" and the woman stepped forward with "Pleased to meet you" and a slight bow.

"You too…" said Nowi, returning the bow. She didn't look up though and Robin worried kneeled down before the sitting girl and looked into her eyes.

"Nowi… what is wrong?" said Robin more like a demand than a request. Nowi looked at him, trying to hold back her tears, but almost broke down with a shout.

"RICKEN IS A BIG MEANIE!"

Robin almost fell back on the ground by the outburst and didn't know what to answer. Sumia looked surprised at the young girl but then smiled almost maternally before sitting next to her. She then held an arm around Nowi's shoulders and asked "How old are you sweetie?"

"…14…" told Nowi sniffling. Sumia looked almost shocked and looked at Robin while mouthing 'She isn't 10?'. Robin just nodded and Sumia had to shake it off before returning to the maternally mindset and asked "Nowi… is it bully problem or boy problem?"

Nowi just blushed slight red and moved her mouth up to Sumia's ear before whispering something inaudible to Robin. Sumia just nodded till Nowi were done and when she withdrew Sumia said "I see…"

Robin just looked at Sumia till her gestured if he was allowed to know. Sumia shook her head and then asked "Should Robin be here for this conversation?"

Nowi looked at Robin a little before she shook her head furiously. Sumia nodded and said "Ok, Robin. Girls only. Now, go away" as she waved him off. Robin just looked at the two like they were a little unfair till he noticed Nowi's pleading look. He sighed in defeat and walked away till he reached a vending machine. He bought a drink and was about to take a sip when he noticed a big familiar hat leaning up the side.

"Ricken…" said Robin with a sigh. He then looked sternly down on the young boy and said "Nowi is crying her eyes out over there and it have something to do with you. Why is that?"

Ricken began to slide down on the ground with a sigh and said "Nowi wants to go to a party with me…". He then looked like guilt was eating him up "And I blurted out no… very loudly…"

"So that why" said Robin as he looked down on him. "And why did you tell her no?"

Ricken just tried to hide under his hat and said embarrassed "I can't dance…"

Robin looked at the boy a while before sighing a smile. He then sat down next to Ricken and said "Let me tell you a story"

Ricken looked up as Robin started.

"Back in my last year of high school was I alone to our prom" told Robin. He then cleared his throat and said "I had just broken off with my girlfriend at the time and didn't want anything with women at that point, so I turned up to prom without a date"

"Why did you break up with her?" asked Ricken.

"Because she was crazy like a bat" told Robin with a frown. "She wanted to consummate a child in the name of some dark god with me…"

"Seriously… Then why did you get together with her in the first place…?"

"Because I was a horny teenager and she had a body like sent from the seventh heaven" told Robin bluntly. Ricken just looked at Robin as if he were stupid. Robin shrugged it off and said "You'll go through the same phase someday" knowing

"Anyway…" said Robin wanting to return to the story. "I was at the party with no one to dance with. I wasn't either in the mood or had the ability to actually dance at all"

Ricken turned his attention back on the story, forgetting about Robin's ex.

"I was grumpy and asocial the entire evening and just looked at the corsage I had for some reason brought with me till we were on the last few songs. I felt kind of lonely watching all my friends and classmates having a partner they were happy with. I then looked at the corsage. I knew I wasn't the only one alone but there was no way in hell I would go back to my crazy ex who was glaring at me from behind some column"

This made Ricken look at Robin the same way as before.

"And then I saw her" told Robin with a nostalgic look. This made Ricken look at the older man with curiosity.

"Sitting all for herself in the corner was a beautiful girl. I couldn't see much in the dark room but the color of her red dress. Her hair set up and a white rose in it was almost blissful to my eyes. I looked on her wrist and saw that she had come alone. Then I looked at the corsage in my hands…"

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Ricken. "Wasn't that bought for your ex?"

"Actually no. I just bought because didn't know what else to do without it. Maybe could I trick the others to think that I was waiting for someone" told Robin. Ricken just looked pitiful at Robin.

"Hey, it worked out in the end" told Robin. "At first was I scared of approaching her since she might either reject me or want me to dance. Then I just looked at her, feeling her loneliness from afar. Then I noticed flickering reflections fall from her cheek. She was crying. I man up and went straight to her when I saw that and asked her for a dance"

"Wait, you asked for a dance!?" asked Ricken surprised. "Wasn't you afraid of dancing?"

"Yep but something told me that didn't matter" told Robin smiling. "The smile she gave me in the dark made any doubt in my mind disappear. I offered her the corsage and without even a word she accepted it. I took her out on the floor and waited for the next song. Unfortunately, it was a funky one…"

Ricken looked oddly at him.

"I had no idea what to do than trying my best. At first she stood still and just looked oddly at me flailing around. I thought she would leave the dance floor out of sheer embarrassment…"

"She didn't, did she!?" interrupted a female voice behind Robin. Both of them looked back at Nowi and Sumia who had been found out.

"Ups…" said Nowi embarrassed. Robin just looked at Sumia and said "I am in the middle of teaching the kid about how to deal with women. Could we have some privacy?" while he waved them off in the same manner as Sumia had did to him earlier. Sumia laughed awkwardly while she dragged off the struggling Nowi. Robin sighed and continued.

"To answer Nowi's question, no. No she didn't" told Robin smiling. "She just laughed and began to dance gracefully with me. We continued till the last slow dance of the evening. There we looked deep into each other's eyes for the first time, lost for what felt like hours. I didn't know why I did so but I lowered my lips down on hers and kissed her. She returned the kiss and in the heat of the moment mixed the innocence of children with the passion of adults for minutes without end"

Ricken looked Robin, who looked like he had glimpsed into Nirvana or something.

"So… what happen next…?" asked Ricken curious.

"Next…" started Robin. "…we parted ways. We didn't see or speak with each other after that. Hell, I didn't even see her face probably back then. We only left each other in silence, but that moment taught me what a man always have to remember dealing with a woman"

"What?" asked Ricken. He couldn't see the answer. Robin looked at him and said "In the absent of a woman's smile should a man swallow all of his pride"

He then put a hand on Ricken's head and said "Because all the pride in the world isn't worth the pain of seeing a woman's tears"

Ricken just sat there contemplating what Robin had said before nodding and getting up. Robin followed him and looked over to where Sumia was sitting with an impatient Nowi. He waved them over and as they walked over tried Ricken to literary to swallow his pride.

As the two arrived said Robin "Well, we should leave these two alone" before giving Ricken a light push. They then walked away keeping an eye on the two kids. When they saw Nowi tackle Ricken with a hug smiled they nicely and turned their attention home.

"Well…" started Sumia. "…how did that story end?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**I seriously wrote all of this today so you could read it now!**

**Now, about the Easter Egg from the last Chapter. Unfortunately it wasn't Panda Man as agafinkel thought it was. It is a group of characters that is recognizable throughout the One Piece Universe.**

**Second Hint. They have an Animal Theme.**


	7. Chapter 6: Spidermon, Spidermon

On the way home from the park was Robin forced to retell the story he had told Ricken to the insisting Sumia. After he had finished up and returned into their apartment building stood Sumia like a sniffling wreck.

"*Sniff* That—*Sniff* That was—*Sniff* That was so sad!" told Sumia as she tried to overcome her running nose. Robin just looked at her embarrassed as a light layer of sweat glossed his forehead. He really didn't know what to do so he just laughed awkwardly before saying "Come on, it wasn't that sad"

"Of course it was!" told Sumia a little too loud as they entered the elevator. She then went into tragic mindset and overdramatically said "Left with the memories of passions and love, she became a beacon in your mind of what you wish you had, never even seeing her face…"

"I didn't say I couldn't see her face, just that it was hard in the darkness…" told Robin.

"…or knowing the sound of her voice…"

"She did talk to me, the music just damped it"

"…the beliefs in love you made from that one encounter left a void never to be filled by anything but her touch…"

"Will you stop ruining my future relationships?" asked Robin as he was getting annoyed by Sumia's tragic rant.

"But don't you see? She have such a presence in your head that all you want is to return to her arms once more… How tragic"

"You don't look like you're thinking of a tragedy…" told Robin as he looked at Sumia who had an almost overly happy expression on her crying face. Sumia noticed this and as she began to wipe away the tears she said "Sorry. I'm just a real sucker for romances. I thought how beautiful it would be if you reunited with her"

Robin sighed with a slight blush tainting his cheeks.

"Don't think you're the only one thinking of that…" said Robin in a murmur. Sumia looked up and asked with a wondering expression "What did you say?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all…" told Robin as the doors opened up. They walked out and was about to enter their respective homes when Robin asked "Oh yeah. Sumia, could I ask you something?"

Sumia just looked at him a while before nodding with a smile. Robin took out a notebook out of his coat and said "I have about 10 ideas in this book. Could you and Cordelia give your opinion on them?" slightly embarrassed. Sumia smiled at him and accepted.

"Don't worry. We might be a little critic about stories but both I and Cordelia knows a good story when we see one. We are actresses after all" told Sumia comforting. Robin nodded as he thanked her. They then parted and entered their own apartments.

* * *

><p>Sumia entered her apartment with a sigh. She did say she would look at it but she didn't really know what kind of advice she could offer. She did read several books a week but she didn't really know what she tell him. All her thoughts was cut short when she suddenly heard Cordelia shout.<p>

"MAX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BANANA!?"

Confusion and fright quickly took over Sumia's mind and she acted on instinct when she dropped her bags and ran into the living room shouting "Cordelia!?"

"Hmm, oh hi Sumia. How's your day been?" asked Cordelia as she noticed the bewildered gray haired woman. "What's wrong?"

Sumia just looked at her confused roommate before looking around the apartment. She then stared at Cordelia and asked "Where's Max!?" before realizing something. "Who's Max?"

Cordelia just looked at Sumia a while before laughing lightly at the confused look on her face.

"Max is no one" told Cordelia as she wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye. "He is a role in the show I am auditioning for". She then picked up a script lying on the sofa and held it up. Sumia couldn't believe how real that one line was. She really felt that something was wrong.

"You got a new audition?" asked Sumia.

"Yeah, picked it up today" told Cordelia as she put down the script again.

"And you have already memorized it?" asked Sumia a little surprised. Cordelia nodded and Sumia felt a little inferior.

"You really are amazing…" Sumia said subtle. Cordelia almost missed what she said and looked at her a while before saying "Sit down. I'll make tea and you'll tell about your day"

Sumia looked up and nodded, having perked up by her friend's words. Sumia began as Cordelia went into the kitchen to heat the water.

"I met up with Robin at the library today"

"Really?" asked Cordelia as she put the water over.

"We began to walk home through the nearby park and encounter the quarrels of young love" told Sumia, warming up by the thoughts she had.

Cordelia just smiled with a small aww and asked "How did you solve it?"

"I told her a thing or two on how boys will react to this and that" told Sumia with a satisfying smirk. It then toned down to a pleased smile and she said "But Robin shared some of his own experience with the boy"

"His own?" asked Cordelia a little surprised. "What kind of experience?"

"Well… How should I… I can't…" said Sumia, clearly struggling with what to do. "No, I shouldn't. You have to hear it from himself"

Cordelia sighed and was just about to ask more into it when she suddenly shrieked. As Sumia got up shocked from the sofa, Cordelia ran out of the kitchen almost like she was shot out of a cannon. She first stopped when she had reached the other end of living room, painting from the exhaustion of fright and flight.

"What happen Cordelia!?" asked Sumia while all kind of scenarios ran through her head. Cordelia just panted louder, trying to heave in as much air as possible before saying "Spi… Spider!"

Ehh? That was exactly what ran through Sumia's head as she just looked at her best friend trying to crawl up the wall.

"Seriously?" asked Sumia with a sigh. She never imagined Cordelia to have arachnophobia. She then smiled and said "Don't worry. I'll take care of it for you" before going to the kitchen.

"Wait Sumia, don't go!" called Cordelia out but too late. Sumia went in and two seconds later she screamed louder than Cordelia had before running into her arms and stammer "S-S-S-S-S-Spider Monster!"

"I know!" told Cordelia with a shaking voice. They just stared at the kitchen door, not knowing what to do before they heard a loud banging on the front door.

"Hey! Are you guys ok!?" they could hear Robin shout outside the door. Cordelia looked at Sumia and they both nodded before separating. Cordelia went and opened the door for the frighten Robin on the other side. "I heard you scream in here. Are you two alright?"

Cordelia just nodded furiously as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Robin, convinced something really bad had happen asked "What happened?"

Cordelia fought to open her mouth a while before she finally said "Spider!"

Robin just looked at her with his best 'you got to be kidding me face' look before sighing and asked "Where is it?"

"I-In the kitchen" told Cordelia. Robin nodded and followed her into the living room, where she returned to holding on to Sumia for her dear life. Robin just pinched the bridge of his nose and said "It's just a spider. How dangerous can it be?"

He then figured out where the kitchen where and entered. Sumia and Cordelia just stood there waiting for him to return and after a minute he came out. He just stepped out into the living room and gave an excessive sigh. Cordelia and Sumia just stood there waiting for him to say something till "Girls… evacuate the other residence" came from him.

"Why…?" Cordelia asked worried. Robin looked up and said "We have to burn down the building!" totally set on it.

"We can't do that!" shouted both girls disagreeing. A knock then attracted their attention and in the door to the hallway stood Chrom with a newspaper under one arm. He looked confused around and asked "What's happening? The door was open and you were shouting in here"

The girls just looked at Chrom with teary eyes and whimpered "Spider in the kitchen…". Chrom then just looked at Robin with a stare that asked if it was true. Robin nodded and Chrom gave a sigh before he rolled up the newspaper into a club. He then looked at the girls and said with a reassuring smile "Don't worry, I'll take care of it"

This made both girl blush slightly and Chrom entered the kitchen confident. A minute later he came out, slammed the door and panted heavily.

"What happened with your weapon?" asked Sumia concerned. Chrom just looked at her panting and said "It tore it from my hand and bashed me in the head with it"

Now stood the three of them not knowing what to do before they noticed Robin stood with his back to them and talked with someone over the phone.

"…no, I didn't say it was as big as my hand" told Robin. "I said, it was big enough to eat my hand… Ok, you'll come over immediately…? Ok, we'll leave a key under the mat… Yes, it was the kitchen". He then ended his call and turned back to the others.

"Who was that?" asked Chrom while he still made sure it wouldn't break down the door.

"Pest Control" told Robin before he clapped his hands together and said "Now, to give them room, let's go eat somewhere"

* * *

><p>Sitting in Gregor's Pub sat the four of them, having their dinner for the day and drinking a couple of beers.<p>

"I can't believe the food and drinks just appears out of thin air here" told Sumia, the slight tint of red on her cheeks told the others that she was drunk. Chrom just laughed and said "We don't either, so we have made it our mission to find out who this Phantom Waiter is" as he gestured Robin next to him. Robin just smiled and looked at the drunk gray hair singing a little song she had made up on the fly about the Phantom Waiter.

"Phantom Waiter~, Phantom Waiter~. We'll dance on the Phantom~. Phantom Waiter~"

"Hey, Sumia. You're completely out of tact" told Robin with a slight laugh. This looked to have enrage her as she said "Hey, don't underestimate girls!"

"When have I ever talked down on girls…?" asked Robin, sweating in disbelief. Sumia just reacted with "Take this, Drunken Fist!" and leaned over the table to punch. Still, the so called punch moved very slowly but Robin chose to receive it and when it hit were there no impact.

"Pew! Evil has been conquered!" shouted Sumia smiling and laughing. Robin just looked at her questionable and asked "When did I become Evil…?"

Sumia just laughed it off and took another sip of her beer. Robin sighed a smile before he looked at Cordelia and notice she hadn't touched her beer.

"What's wrong? Trying to figure out how it appeared?" asked Robin jokingly. Cordelia just looked at Robin and said "I can't drink. I'm a featherweight and I only drink when there's something to celebrate"

"Really now?" asked Robin surprised. He didn't expect to hear that. He then thought about what to do when Chrom said "Hey, why don't you take a sip when we find out if they have killed the beast? That is a pretty good cause of celebration" referring to the spider. Cordelia looked at Chrom surprised and weakly said "Al-Alright…"

"Great" told Chrom with a smile. Robin sighed, remembering that a really good time in Chrom's book involved alcohol. Robin then felt his phone vibrate and he hushed the others when he saw it was Pest Control.

"Yes, you're talking with Robin" he said when he answered the phone. The others just looked expectantly while keeping quiet, with Sumia holding both her hands over her mouth.

"I see, thank you" told Robin as he ended the call. At first was he quiet much to the others dismay, but a wide smile spread across his lips when he said "The beast is slain!"

"WOHOO!" squealed Sumia before downing the rest of her beer. The others just looked as she gulped it down before Chrom and Robin joined in. As the others drank sat Cordelia unsure of what to do. At first she was reluctant but because she promised Chrom she began raising the bottle to her lips. When it finally reached them were the others already done and just waiting for her. She drank only a couple of sips before putting back it down on the table and looked up. Her cheeks had become a shade of scarlet just like her hair and she couldn't open her eyes above half.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Chrom concerned. Cordelia looked like she was just about to answer but in the end fell down on the floor with a small 'Goodnight' and fell asleep. Robin just looked shocked at the sleeping woman before mumbling "She's an Ultra Featherweight…"

Sumia just laughed her ass off by the show Cordelia brought on before deciding it was a good idea to follow her example. This made Chrom shout "Hey! Don't do that!" but was only received with mumbling about 5 minutes more mother from Sumia. The guys just looked at each other before sighing.

* * *

><p>The guys had chosen to carry the drunks back home, with Chrom giving Sumia a shoulder to lean on and Robin carrying the sleeping Cordelia on his back. Unfortunately when they arrived back saw they that the Pest Control had sealed up the door…<p>

"What do we do now…?" asked Chrom Robin. Robin just stood there and figured there were only one solution. "We'll let them sleep at our place"

"Wohoo! Boy beds!" shouted Sumia excited. Chrom and Robin just looked oddly at the giggling drunk before taking them in with a sigh. When they entered told Chrom that he would put Sumia in his bed and where Robin could find two sleeping bags. Robin nodded and went to his own bedroom with Cordelia on his back.

As soon as he entered went he to straight to bed and placed Cordelia on it. He slowly pulled the duvet over her and turned to the closet next to the bed. In the highest chamber of it were the sleeping bags so he reached up and was just about to pull them down when he felt a slight tug in his coat. When he looked down saw he it was Cordelia who had grabbed a hold of it and was just about to yank it out of her hand when she murmured "Don't go…" and enhanced her grip with both hands. Robin sighed before he slowly took off his coat and let it fall. She then pulled it in her embrace and smiled a contented smile on her sleeping drunk face. Robin just smiled pleased as he pulled down the sleeping bags and left the room.

Outside he meet up with Chrom who were a little flustered.

"Did something happen?" asked Robin slightly concerned by the face his friend was wearing. Chrom just said "No, nothing!" before he took a sleeping bag and quickly spread it out, crawled into it and said a quick goodnight. Robin just looked at his best friend before shrugging it off and getting ready to sleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone!<strong>

**From now on I will aim to publish when it is done and it's either Friday in Denmark or the next chapter is done.**

**And about the answer to the Easter Egg…**

**DING! DING! DING!**

**It is the Royal Shichibukai as guessed by agarfinkel and The Zubatman.**

**It was the four animals Robin mentioned after his Panda speech in Chapter 4.**

**Whale Shark: Jinbei.**

**Flamingo:** **Donquixote Doflamingo**

**Gecko: Gecko Moriah.**

**Crocodile: Sir Crocodile.**

**Thanks for your guesses and have a great time till next chapter.**

**PS: About the spider.**

**I left it under your bed. Sleep tight.**


	8. Chapter 7: Awakening

When Sumia awoken she found herself in a room she didn't know and in a bed she hadn't seen before. She sniffed the sheets and could instantly recognize that the aroma was of masculine nature. She saw only one thing to do… she screamed her lungs out.

"HELP!"

"Sumia, what happened!?" shouted Chrom as he burst into the room with a toothbrush in his mouth and only wearing underwear and a tank top. In Sumia's mind could she only see some pervert in his underwear bursting in on her and she threw a pillow so hard that it knocked him down. She then realized who she just assaulted.

"Chrom…?"she asked subtle to make sure it really was him. He just groaned and took the pillow off his head to reveal that it was him. Sumia just looked embarrassed at him and began an apologetic rant.

"Sumia, it's ok" told Chrom as he got up again. "If I was in your situation then I would probably be scared too"

Sumia nodded as she hid her face under the duvet. She then looked slightly up and asked "We… we didn't do anything… did we?" embarrassed. "Well…" Chrom tried to figure out what to say but Sumia took it the wrong way.

"OMN! I could just die like this!" shouted Sumia as she tried to bury herself under the cover.

"Wait! You misunderstood!" told Chrom a little loud to get the point across. "Nothing happened last night. You were still fully clothed when you fell asleep and unless you undressed in your sleep…" he told, joking with the last line. Sumia looked at him awhile before checking under the cover. When her face resurfaced was it rather red and she said "Chrom… get out…"

"Hmm, what's wrong?" asked Chrom as he tried to approached her but as soon as he took a single step received he another pillow to the face with a loud "GET OUT!"

* * *

><p>"You seriously had undressed in your sleep?" asked Robin surprised over the breakfast table. Before him sat Sumia, who tried to hold on to whatever pride she had left. Still, the red tint on her face said it all.<p>

"So what?" Sumia asked as she tried not to look at either of the guys sitting before her. She just sipped her water slowly and continued to eat her breakfast. Robin looked at the now dressed Chrom who was a little sore in his face and snickered. Chrom glared lightly at Robin but in the end just sighed and rose from his seat.

"I got a couple of classes today so I'll take my leave" Chrom told as he put a bag over his shoulders and gave a slight wave before going out of the door. Robin and Sumia bid him goodbye and when the door close were they quiet for a while. Robin just sipped his coffee till he asked "So… how much do you remember from yesterday?"

"Well…" Sumia said, trying to recollect any strange memories. "I remember everything up till seeing Cordelia fall asleep and then join her"

Robin nodded and told her "You don't have to worry about your apartment. Pest Control gave me a call earlier and told me they have already unsealed it and they left the key back under the mat" before taking another sip. Sumia just sighed in relief and took a sip before spitting it back into the glass. She had just realized something.

"I'm late for work!" she said as she hurried up and out of the door. Robin just sat there, looking at the door with a stunned expression and for the next 10 minutes listening to Sumia tumbling around in her apartment, slam the door and hurry down the stairs. After things quiet down sighed he and took he another sip.

"Excuse me…" he heard a voice say bashfully. He looked up from his coffee and saw peeking from behind the door to his room was Cordelia. She looked pretty embarrassed from behind the door and she suddenly asked "Who… whose room is this…?"

"That's mine" Robin told her honestly. This seemed to make her smaller as she hid further behind the door. She then told him "Sorry…"

"For what?" Robin asked confused. Cordelia hid further behind the door and said "For not being so big…"

Big? What did she mean by that? Robin chose to dig a little deeper.

"Cordelia, what are you talking about? Sure, you aren't the tallest of women but that doesn't mean…"

"I'm not talking about my height!" Cordelia almost shouted. Robin just looked shocked at the riled up woman and thought what she meant.

"Cordelia…" Robin said with an idea in his head. "Is this what I think it is…?"

Cordelia nodded somberly from behind the door and Robin said "But I didn't see them"

"Ehh?" Cordelia stuttered surprised. She just looked shocked from behind the door before asking "But… didn't we…?"

"What! No!" Robin said taken by surprise. He then sighed and said "You thought the exact same thing as Sumia" before taking a deep breath.

"We didn't do anything last night so don't worry, any secrets you have is safe" Robin told her with a reassuring smile. Cordelia began to reveal herself and was, luckily, still clothed.

"Phew" Cordelia but sighed as she began to walk over to the breakfast table. There were still enough for her and as she sat down and began to eat, Robin chose to get up and put the dishes aside. Cordelia continued to eat till she remembered something Sumia had told her yesterday.

"Sumia told me that you shared some of your own experience to a boy with girl troubles yesterday" Cordelia said. Robin turned his head slightly to show her he heard her and said "Yeah. He was still pretty young so there was just something I had to teach him"

Cordelia leaned forward and inquired him to continue with "What was the story?"

Robin just stopped up and turned his head towards her and said "Couldn't I wait till a better moment? It is kind of cheap to tell it over the breakfast table"

"Please…" Cordelia pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes. Robin just looked at her expression and didn't know what to do… till he got an evil idea.

"Let's make a deal. I will choose when to tell you and I won't tell Chrom, miss push-up bra" Robin said while turning away from her. For this bluff to work she couldn't see his face. It worked since Cordelia blushed behind him while protecting her chest.

"Deal…" she said reluctant. Robin smirked in the kitchen over that victory and came back out with a left over cinnamon bun. "Here you go"

Cordelia thanked him and began to nibble the bun before asking "Can't I at least get a preview?"

"Well…" said Robin as he sat down and began to drink his coffee again. "It is about me alone to my prom…"

"Aww" Cordelia almost cued.

"…and meeting someone who was in the same predicament… the end" he told her as he drank the last of his coffee. Cordelia just sat there and had to blink a couple of times before she asked "That's it?"

"Yep" Robin told her as her as he stood up again and said "Your apartment is unsealed now so you don't have to worry about that"

"Why was it sealed?" Cordelia asked curious. Robin just turned to her quickly, said "Pest Control had to seal it for the night" and walked straight into his room. He came out after a little while with his coat in hand and dusted it off.

"Well… it seems to be whole" Robin said. He then smiled suggesting at Cordelia but it completely overshot her.

"Well, I got to get back home" Cordelia told him. She then gave him a smile and said "Thanks for looking after me" before leaving. Robin just looked after her till she was gone and then went to his computer and began writing, inspiration hitting him like a landslide.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone.<strong>

**I just had to end this part of the story with the morning after. It would have felt missing for me personally without it. And about the spider, think a crossbreed between Aragog from Harry Potter and the Incredible Hulk when he's mad… Aren't you glad I left it under your bed?**

**Also, thank you, Zubatman, for helping me with my grammar. I hope you already can see improvements.**


	9. Chapter 8: Cherche

Some days had gone by since that morning and everything went well. Sumia had gone a week without tripping at work and even with the day she came late she earned a raise. Cordelia had gone to the audition but haven't told the result of it yet so the others were pretty curious. Chrom had been told that his final exams would be in November so he used every day to study hard. And Robin had chosen an idea. The Slave and the Princess, a story based on the different ideas he had but mostly on A Slave and a Princess. He had gotten some feedback from the others but still had to write the last planning before he could begin.

It was now a chilly afternoon in the middle of October. Robin had just gotten out from work after a rough day with an Elementary School visit. While Robin liked kids just as much as the next guy, he weren't so ups on having 24 screaming kids run around like they were Nowi incarnate… One of them even tried to rip apart a book just because he couldn't read it.

"Damn kids…" Robin mumbled to himself. He sighed and would have begun his walk home if it weren't for his leg suddenly beginning to shake violently. Robin almost began to panic at the thought of something wrong but when he looked down were all his worries put to rest. Biting the bottom of his pants were a small French bulldog puppy, its fur a dark shade. He just looked dumbfounded down at the pissed off puppy before looking around for an owner. You couldn't really kick a puppy… right?

"Oh, there you are Minerva" a feminine voice called out. The puppy looked over, not letting go of Robin's pants, before continuing its assault. Robin just tried to look pleading at the owner when he suddenly recognized the pink haired woman. "Cherche?" Robin asked surprised.

"Oh my" Cherche said, a smile forming on her lips when she saw who it was there was being assaulted. "Robin, long time no see"

"Yeah, you too" Robin told her. He had nearly forgotten of the puppy if it hadn't shook his leg so violently.

"Could you?" asked Robin, his eyes pleading her to make it stop. Cherche just gave a small chuckle and kneeled down behind the small dog before giving it a quick knock in the noggin. This did make it let go but Robin couldn't help wondering if that actually was appropriate…

Cherche ignored the odd stare she received from Robin and scooped the knocked out Minerva up in her arms.

"I'm terribly sorry for this incident" Cherche told as she held a hand on her cheek and kept her smile. Robin just smiled in return and said "It's alright. As long as you don't sic that dog on me again then I think I'll just make it" the last part in a joking tone. Cherche got it and laughed lightly at it. Her smile widen and she suddenly said "It's good to see you again"

Robin was taken back in his mind, to the time of his high school years. He remembered the young woman in her earlier days with her hair in a high ponytail and a pair of glasses on her nose. He then smiled to her and said "You too"

At first they just stood there, Robin a little uneasy, but Cherche suddenly asked "You wouldn't happen to have some time to talk?"

Robin nodded, remembering he just had gotten off work.

"Sure!" Robin told enthusiastic. "I have some time at the moment. Let's go to the nearby park. We can talk there in peace"

Cherche nodded and the two of them began to walk their way towards the park Robin used as a shortcut back home. Minerva woke up on the way and tried her best to actually roar at Robin when she notice him. Instead she just grunted.

They arrived to the park soon after and quickly found a bench. There they sat, with Minerva struggling in Cherche's arms while grunting as intimidating as she could, and didn't say a word. Then Robin was the first to speak.

"So… where have you been?" he asked. Cherche had left after high school graduation and no one had heard of her since. Cherche just looked at Robin with her trademark smile and said "After high school I entered a college abroad in Rosanne. I studied and worked there till I believed it was time to return home"

Robin just looked surprised at her. He had heard back in high school that she was thinking of it but not that she had decided.

"Minerva was born there" Cherche told with delight as she gave the little dog a hug. Robin just looked at the glaring mutt but didn't say a thing, remembering how scary Cherche could be…

"I am currently going to work as a cook at the restaurant Bel Amour" Cherche told happily. This made Robin snap his head at her in surprise.

"Bel Amour! The famous 4-Star Rosanne restaurant that only gets high remarks by every critic that enters their doors!?" Robin asked flabbergasted. Cherche just laughed lightly at Robin's expression and told him "Why yes. You sure know where to eat"

"I haven't eaten there but I wish to" Robin told with a sigh. He then realized something.

"So… you could technically make food at their level…" Robin said as he put together a plan. Cherche laughed yet again but this time countered with "If you want to eat with me that badly, then why don't we eat together tonight?"

"Yeah sure" Robin told without thinking. He then realized what he agreed to.

"Great! Let's meet here at 7 pm" Cherche told before she put down Minerva and began to walk away with a wave. Robin just looked after her with the most shocked he had ever hold.

Did he just get a date…?

* * *

><p>Robin walked all the way home with the same expression of a mix of wonder and shock. He even held the face in the elevator much to the discomfort of his fellow riders.<p>

When he entered the apartment he was met with Chrom, who too looked like he was thinking about something before he noticed Robin.

"Hey…" Chrom said till he saw Robin's expression. "…What's up?"

Robin snapped back to reality and said "I think I have a date for tonight!" Chrom just looked at his best friend a while before realizing what he said.

"Ooh!" came from Chrom. He then asked "With who?"

"A woman named Cherche. She's an old acquaintance from high school, who have returned from Rosanne abroad" Robin told with a slight taint of red in his face. Chrom smiled and said "That's great. You haven't dated for as long as I have known you beside the occasionally kiss with a drunk girl" with a grin.

"Wh-When have I ever kissed a drunk girl" Robin asked. Chrom just said "When you too had drunk as much as a fish"

"Shut up…" Robin told muted. Chrom just laughed and gave his friend a small bump on the shoulder while saying "Don't worry. I heard you still was quite the gentleman"

Suddenly knocked it on the door and Chrom went to open it. "Sumia. Come on in" Chrom said to her when he saw her. The gray haired woman walked in with a basket in one hand and greeted Robin.

"Hey…" Robin said, a little far away at the moment. Sumia just looked like he was drunk at him as she passed him and asked Chrom "What's with Robin?"

"He's got a date, tonight" Chrom told, his voice lowered. Sumia's snapped at Robin immediately and she just stared. Robin noticed this even in his far off stare and much to his annoyance she continued…

"Sumia, could please stop that…?" Robin asked as he finally turned to her. Sumia just laughed awkwardly when she realized that she was staring. "Sorry, I was just surprised" Sumia said apologetic.

She then leaned forward with an inquiring smirk on her face and asked "So… who's the lucky lady?" Robin just sighed at the question and answered the question in the exact same way he had Chrom. When he mentioned high school changed her expression entirely and she suddenly dragged him closer.

"Robin!" she whispered very low. "Couldn't she be the girl you talked about!?"

That thought had absolutely not hit him before that moment! She could be right, Cherche could be her!

"What do I do?" Robin asked Sumia, worry and nerves in his voice.

"Don't worry, we'll give you a hand" Sumia told she kindly to put him at ease. Robin then felt an arm around his shoulder and looked at its owner.

"Yes, we will" Chrom told with a confident smile. "It's only your first date since high school. What can go wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes… what can go wrong…? Muhahahahahahaha!... Who are you? My conscious? Who's that? What do you mean I'm not evil!? Go away pigeon! Leave! …damn it… Ok, it won't be a total disaster… maybe a little one? OW! Don't hit me! Damn…<strong>

**Hey everyone and sorry for the outburst!**

**I just had a debate with the most annoying little fairy ever…**

**ANYWAY! Cherche is being introduced in this chapter! Yippee! Cherche is awesome! She is also really scary so she is basically the perfect wife. Strong Wives make Happy Marriages, right?**

**And to answer LoveGlutton's question… maybe. I am the one writing this and if I'm going to let Cordelia know then she is going to know. A story is all about choices and consequences and if a reader want to know what happens next then they'll have to continue reading to find out. If I just told you then it wouldn't even be fun for you to find out.**

**Now, the question is if Cherche is the girl from prom… why are you looking at me…? Oh right! I'm writing this!**


	10. Chapter 9: Rosabella

"Are you sure I'm ready?" Robin asked uncertain.

"I'm sure, unless you want to leave behind your coat?" Sumia asked in return.

"What, no! It's been my trademark since high school!" Robin told protesting.

"Good. Then get going, you only have 30 minutes left" Chrom told as he ushered his friend towards the door. Robin told him "I got it, I got it! I'll go so don't push me!" before leaving the apartment. He swears, they can be so pushy sometimes. And what is wrong with his coat? It's amazing!

* * *

><p>Robin now stood in the park, 10 minutes till Cherche should arrive and waited. Robin looked like he stood calmly in the cold autumn weather but in reality he screamed on the inside. What to do? What might happen? Can I go through with this? Do I smell alright? The typical stuff… times 7.<p>

"Ah, you're here" a female voice said behind him. Robin turned around and smiled when he saw Cherche approach him. She wore a red blouse with a west over it under a black jacket. She walked with high heeled boots and in dark blue tight jeans. And luckily, the pup where nowhere to be seen. She stopped before him and said "You're early" as her gentle smile spread.

"So are you" Robin countered with an enjoyable smile. Cherche said "So it seems" before they began to walk.

As they walked began Robin to think back on the advices those two had given.

"_Ask into her interests_" Sumia's voice echoed inside Robin head. He turned his head slightly to Cherche and asked "So… where is Minerva at the moment?"

"With my neighbor. They adore each other so she was quite agreeable to take care of Minerva" Cherche told as she continued to lead on. Robin nodded, while wondering how that beast could like anyone, and said "I guess he has it fine then"

Cherche suddenly looked at Robin like he had grown an extra head.

"What?"

"Minerva is a girl" Cherche told as a matter a fact.

"Ah, sorry for misunderstanding" Robin said realizing. He didn't know that. Cherche didn't say anything about it but her usual smile was not to be seen. Unsure what to do next, Robin tried to change the subject with "So… where are we dinning? Bel Amour?"

"Of course not" Cherche told bluntly. Robin almost tripped because of the straightforward answer.

"Why?" Robin asked surprised. Cherche just said "Even if I work there, the bill would still be half a farm"

"I see…" Robin said. Cherche's face suddenly lit up a little. She turned to Robin and told him "It's that restaurant over there" as she pointed it out. Robin looked in that general direction and saw a small idyllic restaurant by the name Rosabella.

"Is Rosabella a name from Rosanne?" Robin asked curiously. Cherche smile widen and she told him "Yes, Rosabella comes from Southern Rosanne"

"Southern?" Robin stopped up and asked. "There is more than one Rosanne?"

"Why yes. Rosanne is known as a single kingdom but actually it holds three regions. Northern, Southern and Western" Cherche told as she gestured him to keep following her. "I lived in Northern Rosanne"

"I didn't know that…" Robin told truthfully. Geography never was his strong suit. He then noticed they had arrived inside of the restaurant. A vain looking waiter with way too much grease in his black hair approached them and asked "A table?"

"Yes, for two people" Robin told. He figured he had to since he were the guy. The waiter looked through a small book that appeared from a pocket and asked "Do the signore have a reservation?"

Robin was surprised by the question and didn't know what to answer. Luckily, Cherche spoke up.

"There should be a reservation under Cherche Pendragon" She told the waiter dignified. He looked it up in his book and said "This way, signora" before leading the way. Robin swore, that greasy waiter frowned slightly before looking away from him. They followed the waiter to a small table in the far side of the room next to the window out to the streets. When Robin saw it thought he back on what Chrom had said.

"_Remember to pull out the chair for her_" Chrom's words echoed. Robin nodded to himself and would have done so… if the waiter hadn't done so first. Robin just sighed and sat down as the waiter chose to leave them.

"So…" Cherche said with a curious tone. "What are you doing with your life today?"

Robin gave her a smile to show that he was happy as he told her.

"I work in the library where we met earlier today" Robin told with a chuckle as he thought of how it happened. Cherche joined in the chuckling when she figured out why.

"Oh my. So Minerva technically assaulted you outside work" Cherche laughed lightly. Robin laughed too and said "Don't worry. I'll survive"

They laughed a little louder and Robin suddenly noticed that a waiter had arrived. Robin looked up to order but frowned when he saw it was the greasy waiter. He dubbed him Greasy from now on.

"Volete ordinare?" Greasy asked them. Robin just looked confused at him before asking "Excuse me?"

"He asked if we were ready to order" Cherche told. Greasy smiled at her and said "Why signora, you are familiar with the language of Southern Rosanne?"

"Why yes. I have lived in the North for several years, but have visit the South on several occasions" Cherche told with much content. Greasy just smiled and said with "Why, you truly have the air of Rosanne's soil around you, la mia bella signora"

"Oh my" Cherche said with a small tint of red on her cheeks and a smile on her face. Robin just looked at Greasy unbelieving and cleared his throat to end the conversation, He saw Greasy roll his eyes.

"Well, we'll take…" Robin began as he opened the menu but couldn't finish. The whole menu was a foreign language to him. He looked up from the menu a little embarrassed. Cherche seemed to notice and said "We'll have some pasta e fagioli for me and a dish of cacciucco for him, if it's alright?"

"O-Of course" Robin told. Greasy just rolled his eyes at Robin again and gave a slight bow before walking away. Robin sighed annoyed and said "I don't like that guy"

"He does seem a little passionate" Cherche told Robin, who just sighed once again. She then asked him "What else do you do? Back in school you always had your nose stuck in a book, so I would be surprised if you weren't writing one yourself" to change the subject.

Robin laughed at how accurate that was. "You're correct. I am in the middle of writing a book of the Fantasy genre"

Cherche chuckled and asked "How well are you doing with it?"

"Well, I'm still not completely happy with it but the others says…" Robin began to tell when Cherche interrupted with "The others? Who are you referring to?"

"Oh!" Robin said realizing. She didn't know Chrom and the others. "I have my friends giving me opinions. You haven't meet them before since I got to know all of them after school"

Cherche gave a calming smile and inquired further with "Tell me about them"

Robin began to tell her of how he meet Chrom and the others. Chrom's story made Cherche laugh a little louder than usually because of the sheer ridiculousness of it. She became surprised on how he met Sumia and Cordelia on not only the same day, but also that he was first introduced a couple weeks later. Sully and Miriel was just common stories but Vaike's was funny enough to make her laugh again.

"He did what with the teddy?" Cherche asked laughing lightly again. Robin had gone into his storyteller mode and continued with "I swear, I didn't even know you even could …!" before they heard someone clear their throat. It was Greasy with their food.

"Ah, thank you" Robin told him as Greasy placed his dish in front of him. Greasy just ignored him and turned his attention to Cherche. He asked her "Would there be more, signora?" with his best charming tone. Cherche returned the smile she received and said "A wine menu would be nice"

"Of course" Greasy said before leaving with a slight bow. Robin just looked after the greasy bastard as he walked away.

"Robin? Is something wrong?" Cherche asked. Robin looked at her and saw that she expressed concern.

"What, no" Robin told her. "I just wondered what they had of wines"

"Let me pick out a good one" Cherche said. Robin was a little unsure but she could read the language and knew how to put up a meal. "Ok, you choose"

"Signora" Greasy suddenly said. He had just arrived with the menu. Robin figured he had heard what they had said but he wouldn't put it past him to generally ignore others than women.

"Ah, let me see" Cherche told as she were given the menu. When she and Greasy began to discuss what would be good to the food sat Robin and was unsure what to do. He sighed before he choose to try his food. It was some kind of fish stew and he wasn't too sure what to think about it. He scooped up a bite and was surprised to find out that it was pretty good.

"How is it?" Cherche suddenly asked. Robin looked up and saw that Greasy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Greasy?" he asked absentminded. Cherche just looked surprised at Robin and he realized what he just had said. "I mean! Umm… ahh…"

Cherche suddenly just laughed and said "What a good name for him" as Robin looked dumbfounded at her.

"You're not mad?" Robin asked unbelieving. Cherche gave off another laugh and said "What, no. He's as smarmy as an ell"

Robin gave off a sigh of relief and laughed with her. They stopped for when Greasy came with the wine. From there they continued their dinner with different storied of what had happen in each other's life in the time they hadn't seen each other. They were done after around 40 minutes of talking with the occasional bite of food.

"Ah…" Robin said as he felt full. "Ok, just asks for the bill. I'll just go to the WC and pay when I get back"

"Oh my" Cherche said in a joking tone. "You're ready to pay for dinner. How lucky can I be?"

Robin laughed a little awkward as he raised from his seat. It had been a rumor in high school that he never paid when he was on a date. He believed that certain orange haired friend from back then was the source of the rumors.

After coming out of the lavatory overheard he something the waiters in the kitchen said.

"Oh look. The Headwaiter is flirting with another customer" the first waiter said annoyed. "Someone should stop him before he gives the restaurant a bad reputation"

"Antonio, you know well that if none of the customers actually makes a fuss then the owner will never know" the other waiter told. Robin looked wondering at the waiters before he looked back to his seat, only to see Greasy hitting on Cherche. He even kissed her hand. That was the last straw. He walked up to greasy bastard and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. After that Greasy looked back and turned to Robin with "Signore. Are you ready to pay?"

"Yes, how much?" Robin asked and he was presented the amount. Robin nodded and asked "Can I pay in cash?"

"Of course, signore" Greasy told with a smile just as oily as his hair. Robin took out his wallet and found the money. Greasy counted it but suddenly said "The tip?"

"Oh, how could I forget?" Robin said while feigning obliviousness. "Here you go"

POW!

In an instant had Robin taken a boxing stance and punched Greasy right in the kisser. Greasy was sent flying so hard that he bashed into another table and fell over it. Robin shook his hand in pain as he walked over to Cherche before saying "We're leaving" and took her by the hand and lead her out.

* * *

><p>Out on the streets began they slowly to walk towards her home. They didn't talk and Robin didn't know what to do. He just knocked out a guy and since Cherche wouldn't talk to him, he figured that was a bad thing.<p>

"Uhmm…" was all Robin could muster to say. He felt like such a fool. Who knocks out the waiter on the first date? Actually, who knocks out the waiter on a date…?

He then noticed that Cherche was shaking lightly. He felt the air around him and noticed it had become a lot colder since they met up. He took of his coat and put around her, much to her surprise. She first pulled lightly in the coat with one hand but then smiled with her cheeks red.

"You never change" Cherche said lightly. Robin just looked at her and said "Excuse me?"

"Remember back in our first year? How we met?" Cherche asked and Robin thought back.

* * *

><p><em>It was a fine summer day for Robin. He had just gotten a new pair of reading glasses and his hair cut short. The only thing that annoyed him was these damn braces in his mouth. They were freaking annoying. He had also began to wear a coat. His friends had said it looked cool but he weren't too sure about it…<em>

_He had gotten a book from the school's library and figured he would sit down under a shade to read it. He had just gotten his glasses on when he suddenly heard a feminine voice call for help. As he looked around the corner saw he by the dumpsters a really big guy forcing a girl against the wall. Based on their expressions, he was trying to force her into something indecent. Robin was a little unsure what to do about it. He couldn't leave it alone but he had to get help._

"_Keep off me!" the girl's voice called out. When he heard that he knew. He couldn't let this be._

"_Excuse me?" Robin said as he approach them. The guy snapped his head towards Robin. At first was he scared that he had been seen but suddenly threaten with "If you know what is best for you, you leave, now!"_

_Robin looked at the brute a little while, slightly scared, before looking at the girl's frighten expression and said "You're probably right, but I know what is best for her and that isn't leaving her alone with an asshole" trying to hide his own fear. The guy let of her and suddenly charged Robin with his fist high. Robin tried to avoid it but was hit rather hard. He bashed against the ground so hard that his glasses shattered._

_The brute was really scared now. The blood was flowing from Robin's head and the brute was convinced that he had killed him. The brute then looked back at the girl, his eyes crazed. When he turned and walked towards her, she grabbed a nearby pipe to defend herself._

"_Excuse me" a voice said behind the brute as he could feel a light tap on his shoulder. The brute looked back and received an uppercut to the jaw by a bloody Robin. He fell flat on his back unconscious. Robin then began to walk towards the girl, who just realized what had happen and tried to hold beck her tears. Robin looked down on her before he knelled down and put his coat around her to comfort her._

"_Don't worry" Robin told a little delirious. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you"_

_He then felt his conscious slip away._

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I remember" Robin told with a smile on his face. He still remembered how he had to stay in the hospital for over a week. They had arrived to her apartment building while thinking back and even though Robin stood outside and froze like a Popsicle, he was content.<p>

"Do you remember what happen before you passed out?" Cherche asked. Robin just looked at her unknowing and asked "What?"

Cherche smirked slightly before she took a hold of Robin's tie and pulled him down to a kiss. Even though he was taken by surprise Robin soon returned the kiss and they stood there for a while. When Cherche pulled back she just smiled and murmured "Mmh, much better"

"Was I really that bad back then?" asked Robin curiously. She just asked "Have you ever kissed a guy with braces before?" in return. He couldn't say that he had. Cherche just smiled as she took him gently by the hand and lead him inside.

This wasn't such a bad date after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone and sorry for the delay.<strong>

**I weren't sure of how I would end this chapter so it took a while to actually edit it.**

**Now, it is October in the story but I am going to jump directly into December with the next chapter. I hope that you are getting ready for Christmas because Robin and the others certainly are.**


End file.
